


La bruja

by arya100



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya100/pseuds/arya100





	1. Destruid a la bruja

El eco de sus pasos retumbaba entre las paredes de piedra cenicienta del castillo. El pasillo, carente de cuadros y adornos, estaba abarrotado de caballeros que se acercaban al salón del trono donde el rey iba a hacer un anuncio de suma importancia. Solo los nobles guerreros de más alto estatus y prestigio habían sido convocados.

Kara caminaba rápidamente al lado de su hermana, intentado no tropezarse con nadie. Alex recientemente se había cortado el pelo rojo hasta la mandíbula, según ella para evitar que el pelo se le metiese en los ojos al combatir. En cambio, Kara se dejó el cabello rubio largo, recogido en una coleta. Marcando un gran contraste entre las dos hermanas que cruzaban el umbral junto a sus escuderos: Zafiro y Rubi.

Dos jóvenes enérgicos que los seguían a todas partes esperando convertirse en los caballeros de las leyendas. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al entrar en la sala y observar al rey Arturo sentado en el trono con excalibur a su lado.

El murmullo de los caballeros se fue apagando hasta que el monarca levanto la mano silenciándolos a todos.

-Caballeros traigo malas noticias de las tierras al este de Camelot-dijo mirándolos con los ojos azules refulgentes y la mandíbula apretada-una bruja se ha asentado en el bosque junto al pueblo de Ulreck y está secuestrando y matando a placer-su tono se volvió grave y su mirada se oscureció-el primer batallón comandado por lancelot se dirigió hacia allí hace tres semanas, pero desde entonces no se ha tenido noticia de ninguno y temo lo peor. De modo que he decidió mandarlos a ustedes para enfrentar la amenaza y neutralizarla-sentencio suavemente e inmediatamente después alzo la voz-Por camelot.

-Por camelot!-grito un caballero regordete entrado en años .

-Por el rey Arturo-gritaron otros.

-Destruid a Morgana-ordenó con la voz fuerte y estable en una sala frenética y exuberante de entusiasmo por demostrar su valía al rey.

-Por los inocentes-susurro Kara sombríamente, alejándose del tumulto.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Kara, adelántate a los demás-dijo Alex poniéndole una mano en el hombro al salir-yo cuidare de zafiro y te alcanzaremos en unos días.

Zafiro abrió la boca para refutar y negarse cuando Alex le lanzo una mirada haciendo que se detuviese. Ambos escuderos se alejaron.

-Sabes que no creeré que sea mala hasta que la conozca-dijo Kara negando con la cabeza y mirando de reojo a los caballeros que se agolpaban junto al rey-todo el mundo merece ser inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-Solo espero que la capacidad de ver lo mejor de las personas no te mate esta vez-respondió Alex suspirando y terminando en una pequeña sonrisa-pero no serias tú sino lo intentaras.  
Kara le sonrió.

-Hasta pronto Alex-dijo Kara asiéndose al antebrazo de su hermana en forma de despedida formal, con tantos ojos en la sala no se arriesgarían a abrazarse.

-Que las bendiciones de Rao estén contigo-susurro Alex cuando Kara ya se había alejado.

Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas y todo lo que pudo pensar Kara fue: Morgana.


	2. La llegada a Ulreck

Cabalgaba sin demora sobre el lomo de su caballo, krypto. A pesar de las duras condiciones a las que le estaba sometiendo para llegar al pueblo días antes que los demás caballeros, el animal no se detenía por el cansancio, sino que resoplaba cuando le comentaba palabras de aliento y le alimentaba prometiéndole manjares más sabrosos cuando llegaran a su destino.

El camino había estado sorprendentemente ausente de ataques sorpresa por parte de bandidos, un hecho a menudo frecuente en los caminos menos transitados lejanos a la capital del reino.  
Esto era algo que Kara agradecía debido al agotamiento de sus muslos al estar cabalgando durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo con tan pocos descansos, y al calor abrasador del sol que había provocado que gotas de sudor se deslizaran entre sus destartaladas ropas. Puesto que iba de incognito para no llamar la atención de los aldeanos y así que no se propagase el rumor de la visita de un caballero entre sus gentes. No sabía a qué oídos podían llegar las noticias.

Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vislumbro a lo lejos el ansiado pueblo, imaginándose una ducha y comida caliente en la posada, después de cuatro días de montar.

Al entrar al pueblo desmonto y decidió caminar para poder observar el entorno.

Los aldeanos que hacían sus quehaceres la miraban de reojo y varias ancianas murmuraban en la distancia observándola, estas desviaban la mirada cuando Kara se encontraba con la de ellas.  
Incluso los niños que tendían a ser jubilosos en los pueblos en los que se había hospedado, andaban nerviosos junto a sus padres que les apresuraban el paso arrastrándolos de la mano y lanzándole miradas nerviosas.

Kara detuvo a un joven aprendiz de herrero, por las marcas de quemaduras de su camisa y el hollín de su rostro, para preguntarle por una posada.

-En este pueblo solo hay una posada llamada La ruleta que puedes encontrar pasando la plaza del mercado al final de la calle-dijo el joven con el rostro enrojecido-pero lo mejor sería que se marchara de aquí señorita. Son tiempos difíciles.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunto Kara frunciendo el ceño pareciendo preocupada por su seguridad-No es como si hubiera malhechores o brujos malvados en los alrededores, ¿verdad? -sentencio mordiéndose el labio y mirando en todas direcciones para acentuar su papel.

El chico abrió la boca para hablar cuando la guardia del pueblo doblo la esquina y se centraron en ellos acercándose.

-No puedo decir más, váyase-termino bruscamente el joven antes de marcharse justo cuando un hombre alto y fornido con una espada colgada del cinto tocaba el hombro de Kara.

\- ¿Necesita algo? -pregunto con una voz suave intentando ser menos amenazante debido a su físico.

-Solo quería llegar a la posada, pero ese joven ya me ha dado la dirección de donde está La ruleta.

-la acompañare hacia la puerta de la posada ya que está oscureciendo y dejare a mi compañero haciendo las rondas-comento señalando a un hombre de estatura media con una barba espesa y mal cuidada.

Kara asintió y comenzó a andar junto a él.

\- ¿Qué le trae por este humilde pueblo? -preguntó el guardia rascándose la mejilla, algo incómodo probablemente por las miradas que les lanzaban los lugareños.

-Estoy de paso, solo me quedare un día o dos para que mi caballo descanse y reponer provisiones-dijo Kara tocándose la nariz en señal de nerviosismo, no se le daba muy bien mentir y quería que la historia fuese creíble-mi hermana está muy enferma y tengo que ir a por unos remedios a Borlack, que está al norte de aquí. Sin embargo, no se di debería haber venido a este pueblo-murmuró sombríamente.

\- ¿y eso a que se debe? -cuestiono ladeando el cuello en el que tenía la marca de una cicatriz mal curada.

-Escuche rumores de brujas viniendo hacia aquí-comento fingiendo un escalofrío.

La luz del porche de la posada se reflejó en sus ojos oscuros que parecían tragársela.

-Mientras no se adentre sola en el bosque no habrá problemas-explico encogiéndose de hombros y silbando hacia un mozo de establo que pasaba-lleva el caballo de la joven a los establos-ordeno señalando a las riendas de Kara que se las dio al joven con una sonrisa incierta al ver como sus manos temblaban y no hacia contacto visual-aunque los aldeanos han estado un poco inquietos y asustados incluso cuando redoblamos los turnos de guardia. Después de todo nunca se hace suficiente para erradicar la magia-sentencio con un gruñido-que pase una buena noche.

-Buenas noches señor-dijo Kara cabeceando y entrando a la posada.

Las mesas estaban repletas de personas las cuales bebían quejumbrosas en sus mesas o murmuraban contra la madera. Solo las dos mesas del fondo, repletas de guardias uniformados de color negro como el señor que le había acompañado, se reían y gritaban borrachos con decenas de vasos vacíos en la mesa.

Kara se acercó a la mujer regordeta de la barra que se mordía el labio e intentaba con fuerza limpiar una mancha de la mesa. Mientras Kara podía sentir la mirada de unos guardias en su espalda volviéndola incomoda.

-Perdona, ¿puedo conseguir una comida y una cama con una bañera caliente? -pregunto colocando dos monedas de oro en la mesa.

-Claro que si jovencita, pero solo cuesta una moneda-dijo con los ojos como platos cuando Kara le entrego las dos.

-quédese la propina por cuidar de mi caballo-comento Kara sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la posadera entregándole una llave de hierro-subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta a la derecha, en un momento te subiré la leña para la bañera y una bandeja para cenar ya que algunos se están volviendo ruidosos-termino frunciendo el ceño a la dirección de los guardias.

Mientras Kara se acercaba a las escaleras escuchaba a algunos hombres comentar en voz alta.

-que moza más buena-farfullaba uno limpiándose la barbilla por la que le corrían rastros de cerveza.

-Yo la domaba en cualquier momento-silbo un segundo con una sonrisa torcida a la que le faltaban algunos dientes

Kara subía los escalones con las manos apretadas en puños y el rostro hirviendo de ira. Tenía que controlarse de no armar un escándalo hasta que investigase mañana el paradero de lancelot y de morgana.

Después les daría su merecido a estos maleducados.

-Sería más fácil de domar que la escurridiza bruja-bramo otro riéndose y Kara se metió en su cuarto.

Mañana.

Mañana encontraría a Morgana.


	3. Bandidos

Kara se despertó con un hambre atroz. La porción de cena de la noche anterior había sido escasa en comparación con la que habitualmente comía. de modo que se levantó al alba, hambrienta, por el olor del desayuno que entraba bajo la puerta.

Era bueno para sus planes. Tenía pensado interrogar a la posadera y después dirigirse al mercado para escuchar los chismes del pueblo. Después de todo solo quedaban dos días para la llegada de Alex y los demás caballeros. No había tiempo que perder.

La mujer estaba friendo tocino y salchichas que chisporroteaban en el comedor desierto.

Mucho más fácil de hacer preguntas sin levantar sospechas.

-Buenos días-comento la mujer con una sonrisa dentada y comenzó a reír al escuchar el gruñido del estómago de Kara- siéntate que te serviré un plato enseguida.

-Buenos días-respondió Kara sonrojándose y sentándose en un taburete en la barra-huele muy bien, me preguntaba en donde consigues los productos para abastecerme para retomar el camino.

La mujer coloco la comida en un plato y lo puso ante Kara quedándose a su lado.

-En el mercado del pueblo, está siguiendo la calle donde está la fuente-respondió con una risa al ver que Kara inhalaba los alimentos-parece que te gusta la comida, necesitaras mucha para tu viaje. ¿hacia dónde te diriges?

Esa era la pregunta que Kara esperaba que le hiciera.

-Me dirijo hacia un pueblo cercano, necesitaba comprar medicinas para mi hermana enferma-respondió Kara suspirando-aunque estoy preocupada por los rumores de una bruja. Tenía entendido que habían enviado a caballeros para resolver el problema, pero aun esta la gente asustada así que no sé qué habrá pasado.

El rostro de la posadera se ensombreció.

-Andar por estos lares es peligroso-dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño-las desapariciones comenzaron hace un mes y los pocos que conseguían escapar comentaban de una bruja vestida de negro que secuestraba y asesinaba a placer-un escalofrío recorrió a la mujer-los caballeros se adentraron en el bosque después de reponer suministros aquí y no volvieron, incluso los guardianes veían mermados sus números y nuevos han llegado al pueblo. No puedo decir que valore la nueva compañía-sentencio haciendo una mueca.

Kara recordó a los guardias desvergonzados del día anterior con rabia.

-Siento lo mismo-respondió Kara terminando el ultimo trozo de desayuno mientras los huéspedes comenzaban a descender por las escaleras.

-Tengo que servir el desayuno-dijo la mujer alejándose de Kara-espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

-Gracias por todo-respondió Kara acercándose a la puerta y murmurando: yo también.  
Cuando llego a la plaza del pueblo los tenderetes ya estaban montados y la gente gritaba vendiendo la frescura de sus productos o su calidad engatusando a los pocos viajeros que se movían entre el gentío del pueblo. Los guardias estaban apostados en la periferia formando un rectángulo.

Kara se acercó al herrero, junto al que estaba el escuálido aprendiz que le había advertido ayer.

-Buen día señor-saludo con una sonrisa entusiasta-me gustaría comprar esa espada bastarda y hacerle unas preguntas mientras la afila si puede ser-señalando a una espada con el pomo con un grabado en forma de S.

-Buen día señorita-dijo el herrero guiñándole el ojo-una elección de arma interesante, como su futura dueña. Pregunte lo que quiera.

-Hace unas semanas unos caballeros pasaron por aquí reponiendo sus armas u afilando sus espadas y me preguntaba si usted sabría hacia donde se dirigían-cuestiono pasándose una mano por la nuca.

Los ojos del herrero se entrecerraron mientras las chispas de la hoja de la espada saltaban hacia su barba.

-Tiene que tener cuidado de donde se está metiendo señorita-aconsejo el hombre mirando hacia los lados-no es sabio ir preguntando por el sitio en el que la gente desaparece.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera-respondió Kara poniéndose seria.

-No seré responsable de llevar a una dama hacia un lugar tan peligroso-respondió entregándole la espada-son 15 ducados.

Kara frunció el ceño.

-No sería su información lo que podría ponerme en peligro, sino mi decisión de asistir o no al lugar-comento entregándole el dinero-si es necesario podría pagarle más por sus servicios.

-que tenga un buen día señorita-dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza y alejándose.

Kara se desinflo, manchándose de la tienda cuando escucho unos pasos que corrían tras de ella. Era el aprendiz de herrero que tenía el pelo revuelto.

-yo podría llevarla al lugar-dijo el chico mirando hacia sus ojos y luego hacia el suelo-les dirigimos hacia un claro hacia el noreste.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kara sonriendo con una energía nerviosa recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Cuando estaban en los lindes del pueblo dos soldados se acercaron hacia ellos.

\- ¿A dónde van? -pregunto estrechando los ojos mirando de uno a otro.

-Este joven va a mostrarme un paraje para entrenar con mi nueva espada-comento Kara señalando su arma colgada del cinto.

-El bosque en esta parte es peligroso debido a la bruja-inquirió uno de los guardias.

-No se preocupe, volveremos antes de que caiga el sol-dijo Kara poniéndole una mano en el hombro y prosiguiendo su camino.

Escuchando como uno de los guardias le decía al otro que los siguieran.

El prado estaba vacío, pero las pruebas de que los caballeros habían estado allí aún era palpable. El césped cercano a el árbol más fino estaba aplastado debido a los caballos que habían sido colocados allí, y cerca estaban apiladas en círculo unas piedras que habían servido para crear una hoguera. Kara observo el terrero esperando encontrar un rastro.

\- ¿Qué estamos buscando? -pregunto el joven mirando sin comprender hacia los árboles.

-Señales de lucha como marcas en la madera de los árboles, armas perdidas, huellas-susurro Kara consciente del guardia que estaba a veinte pies de ellos.

Encontró unas huellas que iban hacia el este.

-Ahora puedes volver al pueblo que puedo seguir desde aquí-comento entregándole 10 ducados al chico.

-Yo quiero seguir y ayudarte no hace falta que me pagues-comento negando con la cabeza.  
Kara suspiro al ver que no cambiaba de opinión.

-Pisa donde yo pise para no hacer ruido-explico Kara al ver que hacia ruido al pisar las ramas-y mantente en silencio, a la mas mínima señal de peligro corres y huyes para pedir ayuda al pueblo, ¿me has entendido?

El chico asintió.

Caminaron durante dos horas cuando comenzó a escuchar los ruidos.

Bajo el amparo de los árboles se colocaron en una posición que les permitiera observar el entorno. En unos carros decenas de personas estaban atadas, muchos de ellos esqueléticos. Algunos niños lloraban bajo la atenta mirada impasible de decenas de hombres que comían y reían junto a la hoguera lanzando restos de comida y vino a los soldados que estaba atados a un árbol. Solo quedaban cinco y estaban heridos y magullados, pues la sangre les manchaba las camisas.

El líder que tenía una cicatriz recorriéndole el hombro se jactaba.

-engañar a los aldeanos ha sido muy fácil, después de todo ¿quién pensaría que las desapariciones y asesinatos son de un grupo de bandidos y no de la temible bruja? -gorjeaba con restos de vino manchándole la barbilla-es la coartada perfecta.

Kara se horrorizo.

-cuéntale todo esto al guardia que está escondido a cincuenta pies por donde hemos venido y avisad al resto del pueblo-ordeno Kara en voz baja al muchacho que se mordía el labio.  
El salió corriendo y Kara volvió la vista hacia el líder.

\- ¿Quién es el mejor líder? -grito con una sonrisa torcida que marcaba aún más su cicatriz.

-Edge-gritaron los veinte bandidos que estaban desperdigados y ociosos.

Tan concentraba estaba que no noto como alguien se acercaba y le tocaba el hombro. Reprimió el instinto de gritar y le golpeo en la cara. Dejando escapar un pequeño chillido.

-lo siento-se disculpó Kara observando al guardia que se sujetaba la nariz sangrando y al joven herrero que miraba con los ojos abiertos-creía que eras uno de los bandidos.

El hombre le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Nunca dije que no lo fuera-contesto mientras Kara suspiraba al ver como el joven abría la boca y se volvía pálido detrás del guardia que sacaba la espada y silbaba.

En unos instantes estaban rodeados.

-Parece que más mercancía vino directa hacia nosotros-comento Edge colocando la mano bajo la barbilla de Kara y revisándola con la mirada-Nos pagaran muy bien por ella, al igual que la morena, ponedla en la celda con ella. -ordeno edge a sus hombres que colocaron cuerdas impregnadas con una sustancia que hacía que la piel de Kara picase como si se estuviera quemando-el chico colocadlo con los demás.

Al joven aterrorizaron los metieron en la carreta con rejas en las que estaban los prisioneros y a Kara se llevaron detrás de los arboles hacia una carreta oculta a la vista donde una sola mujer yacía encadenada al suelo.

-Espero que lo pases muy bien con la bruja-espeto un bandido empujándola sin cuidado hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta con llave, escupiendo al suelo.

Cinco bandidos hacían guardia a diez pasos del carro, estaban en tensión con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de la espada.

Kara suspiro y se enderezo mirando hacia la mujer.

Era de piel pálida, pero no de un color enfermizo o translucido y su cabello moreno caía en cascada hasta más allá de sus hombros realzando el color frente a su piel. Era una belleza, con la mandíbula afilada y los rasgos delicados y finos. pero lo que más cautivo a Kara eran sus ojos verdes que parecían ver a través de su alma.

Su pulso latía descontrolado y por la sonrisa que curvo los labios rojos de la mujer sabía que ella podía escucharlo. Kara trago saliva, pero no por el miedo.

-Soy Kara-tartamudeo con una mueca y suspiro-lo siento estoy nerviosa nunca he conocido a una mujer tan bella, mi nombre es Kara danvers- repitió con una voz un poco más segura.  
La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió.

-Mi nombre es Lena-dijo con una voz melodiosa y suave, torciendo su sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de Kara-aunque muchos me conocen como Morgana.


	4. Escape

Kara no pudo evitar sonreír de forma nerviosa, al ser contemplada bajo los ojos atentos de Lena.  
¡Por fin había encontrado a Morgana! Alex estaría orgullosa de ella cuando la encontrara en un día y medio, aunque esperaba salir de esta situación de estar encadenados antes de eso o su hermana se iba a enojar por su descuido.

-Sabes en verdad quería reunirme contigo-soltó Kara con una voz aguda y moviendo las manos atadas a sus muslos tensándolos por la emoción.

-Seguramente debido a los rumores de que asesino y secuestro a campesinos inocentes-dijo secamente con una mueca mientras Kara ladeaba la cabeza confundida. -probablemente querrías matarme o colocarme unos grilletes.

\- ¡no! -exclamo Kara horrorizada- ¿con que tipo de gente te has encontrado para esperar eso antes de una conversación? Tienen que verificar los hechos sino estarían condenando a inocentes por rumores.

Lena levanto una ceja.

-Por si no me habías escuchado bien antes, soy una bruja-dijo Lena lentamente remarcando la palabra bruja-la gente no se acerca a los de mi clase, solo los caballeros para intentar asesinarnos. -Kara negaba con la cabeza y suspiro bajando los hombros.

Ella era un caballero y no había intentado matarla. Kara ladeo la cabeza con un ceño fruncido.

-Lamento que tenga que ser así-susurro con una voz resquebrajada-te prometo que solo quería hablar contigo para ver tu punto de vista, después de todo no juzgo a nadie sin conocerlo primero y ver sus acciones; a pesar de ser un caballero-comento Kara sonriendo-además eso significa que seré uno de tus primeros amigos, ¿verdad?

Lena abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces como si estuviera sin palabras.

Un bandido que estaba de guardia se acercó a las rejas y golpeo con la espada los barrotes provocando un ruido desagradable y rompiendo su momento.

-dejad de hablar-ordeno con un gruñido mostrando una mella en un diente que parecía a punto de caerse-perras-murmuró oscamente mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿entonces cuánto tiempo lleva sucediendo esto? -pregunto Kara susurrando para no volver a llamar la atención de los bandidos.

-desde hace varios meses-respondió Lena humedeciéndose los labios y desviando la mirada hacia la dirección del claro-llegaron y comenzaron a robar y asesinar a los ciudadanos, atrayendo la atención de los guardias del pueblo que salieron para combatirlos.

\- ¿Pero los guardias no estaban mejor armados ? -pregunto Kara inclinándose un poco hacia la bruja.

-Sí Pero eso era lo que buscaban porque conocían el terreno y prepararon trampas, de modo que mataron a algunos y se infiltraron como el nuevo personal del pueblo-explico Lena apretando los puños en las cadenas haciendo sus manos más pálidas y resaltando los moretones de las muñecas-extendieron los rumores de que fui yo quien había organizado todo esto, de modo que cuando vine y descubrí todo, me enfrente a ellos pero me capturaron utilizando plomo,no pensé que podrían tener, fui una ingenua, me esperaban.-sentencio sombría-lo que no entiendo es porque utilizaron el miedo del rey hacia la magia para atraer a los caballeros hacia aquí, quizás querían sus armaduras y sus espadas-dijo negando con la cabeza como si no creyera que esa fuese la razón-ahora Lord controla al pueblo ignorante de la verdad y a veces manda a los comerciantes con sus guardias fingiendo darles protección para robarles y apresarlos.

-Entonces su intención era capturarte desde el principio, aunque no sabemos la razón-comento Kara pensativa observando las cadenas, intentando que sus ojos no se desviaran hacia la clavícula de Lena que estaba inclinada. Pero se sonrojo al ver que los ojos de Lena la observaban.

-Todo lo que han hecho ha sido con el propósito de capturarme, porque me tienen separada del resto y no me han matado en los tres días que llevo cautiva. -dijo Lena echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando una vista de su mandíbula afilada y su clavícula expuestas-han bromeado entre ellos sobre vender a los ciudadanos como esclavos en el reino de Torv al sur, pero aún no han dicho nada sobre lo que me espera. -entonces volvió la cabeza hacia Kara y mantuvo su mirada- ¿me crees?

Kara no lo dudo un segundo.

-Por supuesto-respondió con solemnidad-me has dado la información de la situación que te he pedido y he visto como tratan a los demás, no estas fingiendo y puedo ver que te preocupas por ellos.

Los ojos de Lena parecían brillar debido a las lágrimas que no derramaba.

-Gracias Kara, eres una buena amiga-susurro con una sonrisa triste.

Kara estiro los brazos consiguiendo coger una mano entre las suyas y apretarla un poco en forma de consuelo.

-Y lo seré aún mejor cuando nos saque de aquí y liberemos a los rehenes-dijo guiñando el ojo.  
Lena comenzó a reírse.

Y otro golpe resonó en las rejas.

\- ¿Qué os dije sobre hablar y acercaros?-grito el bandido, utilizando una vara de madera para golpearlos entre los huecos de las rejas, en lo que Kara se puso frente a Lena para protegerla recibiendo un golpe en la espalda cayendo sobre Lena-eso os enseñara a hacerme caso, mañana nos libraremos de ti rubia, probablemente te comprara algún señor para tenerte de esclava sexual y en cuanto a ti bruja… estoy deseando entregarte a él.-sentencio con una sonrisa siniestra y relamiéndose los labios antes de marcharse.

-Lena no le hagas caso, escaparemos esta noche-murmuro Kara en su oído desde donde estaba apoyada en el hombro de Lena, podía sentir como tembló un poco y no vio como sus ojos brillaban de color dorado durante un segundo-no dejare que te haga daño.

Lena apoyo la cabeza en Kara en modo de respuesta, sus manos picaban por quedar libre y abrazar a la morena.

-Por ahora debemos de hacer lo que dicen para que no crean que planeamos algo-dijo comenzando a separarse de Lena-y en el amparo de la oscuridad, huiremos.

El resto de la tarde paso lentamente mirándose desde los extremos de la jaula, lanzándose sonrisas cuando los guardias no las observaban y comiendo el pan rancio que les habían dado de comida. El gruñido del estómago de Kara no había parado en toda la tarde, quejándose sobre querer más comida, cuando los guardias habían refunfuñado y Lena cubría la risa con sus manos.

Cuando oscureció y Los guardias cambiaron de turno, Kara volvió a acercarse.

\- ¿cómo planeas escapar? -pregunto Lena observándola buscando algún arma-no creo que tengas una espada debajo del pantalón-comento sonriendo cuando Kara se sonrojo.

-n…no! -tartamudeo cubriéndose la Kara con las manos atadas-podrías dejar de meterte con tu salvadora-murmuro Kara mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la coleta y se soltaba el pelo quedándose con un pequeño objeto de forma afilada. -acércate.

-hmm-dijo Lena mirando como Kara exclamaba exultante en un tono bajo cuando libero sus manos y pudo tocarse las muñecas adormecidas notando como la magia regresaba lentamente-parece que te he subestimado, podrías ser un ladrón excelente-comento levantando la ceja mientras Kara tragaba saliva-ahora déjame que te devuelva el favor.

Chasqueo los dedos y las cuerdas de Kara se soltaron.

-formamos un gran equipo-comento Kara abrazando a Lena que se quedó rígida en sus brazos. -ahora debemos de liberar a los otros y encadenar a los bandidos.

-Dejare inconscientes a nuestros guardias-dijo Lena abriendo las manos y apuntando a su dirección.

Los cinco cayeron inconscientes al suelo, quedando el ruido amortiguado por el césped.

Vio como Lena estaba un poco pálida y unas gotas de sudor le bajaban por la sien hacia el cuello.

-No debes esforzarte tanto Lena-dijo Kara preocupada apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica, bruja-será mejor que no la uses durante un tiempo hasta que estés recuperada déjame quitarles las armas y enfrentarme a los demás-explico Kara ayudándola a bajar del carro-tu escóndete detrás de los árboles y libera a los caballeros-comento entregándole el objeto afilado parecido a una pequeña daga que usaron para escapar.

Lena asintió seria.

Con una última mirada mientas recogía la espada vio como Lena se perdía entre los árboles. Esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

Confiaba en Lena.  
Confiaba en Morgana.


End file.
